The Story of the Thump Thump
by Opal of Hope
Summary: Ever wonder what Davy Jones' Thump Thump thought about his adventure through PotC2? Feelings, rejection, heartache? His diary tells all! Read and Review! Inspired by the line, 'Where is the Thump Thump' by Jack
1. Day 1 through Day 1 Million

**Author's Note:** Um... We were really bored.. And so... we watched PotC2... and heard the line, "Where is the Thump-Thump?" from Jack, and so thus an idea popped up. Yeah.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own POTC2. But we wish we had the Thump-Thump. Our Thump-Thumps aren't as cool as this Thump-Thump.

**The Story of the Thump-Thump**

Welcome to the diary of Davy Jones' Thump-Thump. Here I shall record my days out of Davy Jones' body. Enjoy!

Day 1

Just got torn out of his chest because of some girl. Fine. Just take it out on the Thump-Thump. Some people are so heartless!...Sigh…I miss visiting with the other organs…especially the liver…

Sigh…it's so cold out here

Day 2

Lovely. I just got ripped out of a chest and got put into another chest. But this chest is so hard…and cold…unlike David's squishy and warm body. I wonder how he's doing without me…How could he do this? I miss David so much! I feel like he doesn't care anymore! He likes all of the other organs except me! He's so organist…he abuses me!

Day 3

I think I'm being moved…I felt movement outside of my chest! And now I hear digging…and I hear Bosun…apparently, he stubbed his toe…

Ouch!

Thump-Thump thinks they dropped the Thump-Thump.

Do they have no feelings for the Thump-Thump?

Do they not think that the Thump-Thump has feelings?

And why is the Thump-Thump talking in third person?

Thump-Thump should stop talking now and go to sleep.

Sleep, Thump-Thump…sleep…

Day 4

No movement.

David really left me behind…

Sniff…

Day 5

Still no movement.

I seriously need my gameboy.

I almost caught Pikachu!

Day 6

Again no movement here…

Very boring in here…

All I can do is thump…

Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump…

Ok, I need to seriously stop thumping now…

But I _am_ the Thump-Thump…

Day 7

Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump…

Day 1,000,000

Sorry, I haven't bothered to write anything.

Nothing has happened around here.

Except thump thump, thump thump…

I miss my David…

Day 1,000,001

Ya know? I've been thinking... If you take the T off of 'thump', then it becomes 'hump'!

hump-hump, hump hump, hump hump

My name has been disturbing me lately.

Sally the camel has 5 humps...

Hm...

Sally the Organ has 5 thumps.

Thump-Thump thinks he needs a life.

Partly because of the hump-hump and also because Thump-Thump is now talking in 3rd person again...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hehe... Thump-Thump is very bored. Obviously, he loves his David which is very wrong according to the authors and is something we authors do not believe in. But we do not control the Thump-Thump's inner feelings. We hope it doesn't get too nasty. But we promise Thump-Thump will recieve more action the next time!

Sincerely,  
A&J aka Runts.and.Nerds

PS: REVIEW! WE NEED THEM!! THUMP-THUMP NEEDS THEM!! DO IT FOR THUMP-THUMP!


	2. Day 1 Million and 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews! In this chapter, it's more than just David. And Thump-Thump gets some action!

* * *

Day 1,000,002

I hear movement!

I hear digging!

I hear thump-thump noises! But they're not me!! I swear!! It sounds like a shovel. Ka-chink, Ka-chink.

Maybe… It's DAVID! MY LOVE!

Wait… that doesn't work… David can't touch the ground for another 10 years or so... But then again, I don't know how long it's been since... that day... And after all these years, why would he wanna visit the poor lonely Thump-Thump that he abandoned so long ago!?! Still. One is always hopeful...

Anyways. Moving on.

It's getting closer…

I suddenly feel surrounded by heads… I do not know why.

Maybe… David multiplied!!

Yes! More Davids! Now there's plenty to go around!

Argh. Must remember that it cannot be David... Unless... Time is quicker than I think.

The heads have now moved away. I hear… voices… female… voices…

I didn't know there was a female David… Is there something he hasn't been telling me?? Maybe her name is Davita? Nah, maybe another 'D.J.'. Instead of Davy Jones... Maybe it's Donna Jones... Oh the possibilities.

The female voice is screaming… But then again, female voices are always screaming. The female voice is screaming, "WILL!!"

Who is this 'Will'…?

Hm… This female voice, has been followed by several male voices. Hm… I think this 'Will' is saying something about sea turtles… And strapping them… I question this odd 'Will'. Is he suitable for such a female?

Siigh… The voices have moved on. Swords are now clashing. But the female voice has not changed for it is still screaming. Maybe David left her too?

Oh dear. I've been lifted. Well. The chest has been lifted.

This ride, is fairly bumpy. I think two people are carrying both sides.

Now, I am in the process of jiggling. Madly. I never did like roller coasters. Neither did Stomach. David wasn't very smart when he went on that rollar coaster after eating all those chili fries... Maybe it was because David threw up on her which made her leave him... Which caused him to rip me out. Stupid rollar coasters. And chili fries... Tasty, but dangerous in exiting the human body... Both ways too.

Ouch.

I've been dropped once more. Rather hard this time. More swords are clashing rather violently now. And multiple people screaming, "SWORD!" I think that they are acknowledging to each other that they know what the sharp and pointy object they are holding...

And now I've been picked up again. This is so confusing. I'm getting sick. I shall turn green. But the person who has picked me up is now giggling madly... There are many strange people who enjoy picking me up... How very odd.

Great… I've been dropped once more… How many times do I have to get dropped?!?!

Oi. Thump-Thump needs pain killer. Advil or Tylenol?

OH! I hear key opening noises… Could it be David? My David?

I see the light! And it's… it's…

Being blocked by a very ugly man with dreadlocks.

Ew. He's reaching for me!

Ew. I licked his fingernails. Or I felt his fingernails. I forgot that the tongue is not with me… Anymore…

Ew. I'm going inside his shirt. This is not a comfortable situation. And I feel his own Thump-Thump.

I believe it's a female Thump-Thump.

This is very odd. Gender Thump-Thump Switch. What happens when a female Thump-Thump goes to a male body? Hm… Ponder on this I must…

She's saying something to me… In Thump-Thump code of course.

Ew. I shall not repeat what she said. For the safety of your mind.

Anyways.

Being in this 'Jack Sparrow's' shirt is not soothing like Davids. It's not as warm… Or squishy. And his She-Thump-Thump is scaring me.

Great, he's running with me. David would never be so rough.

Yes! He's pulling me out of his shirt!

Oh no! A jar of dirt!

Hey. That rhymes.

Argh. Get a life, Thump-Thump!

This Jar of Dirt is not comfortable. Not like my chest that David put me in. I'm beginning to miss it.

Siigh. Sand in my tubes. Not good for the Thump-Thump. It will be scratchy.

Oh look! The sand is shifting!

I see a face… A beautiful face. But it's not David's… It's someone else's… But who?

He reaches for me. And I accept.

He puts me in his chest pocket, but it's not like 'Jack's', it's warmer than David's! Wow…

Oh, another thump-thump! It's a male… I'm glad they have put the right Thump-Thumps with the right genders this time...

I ask him, this beautiful man's name.

He says, this man's name is James Norrington.

James… I like it.

Oh, he's running now! A soothing jog…

Goodbye David, hello James!

* * *

**Author's Note:** It was all one day but Thump-Thump has gone through much in one day. We should be proud of him. Good job Thump-Thump. But he does have odd taste in men and why he takes interest in men we shall never know... especially calling Jack an ugly man with dreadlocks... O.o?

Please Review! Perferably no flames. We are perfectly able to flame back. What goes around comes around... Like a boomerang... Never understood how to throw those things... argh. 0.o?


End file.
